Rumit
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; alternative universe ; typo(s) ] Hubungan mereka rumit, terlalu rumit. Dan satupun tak ada yang berminat untuk mengurai tali kusut yang membungkus mereka. [ PRODUCE 101 / Nu'EST / WANNA ONE / JBJ ] [ Hyunbin, K x Minhyun, H x Jonghyun, K x Minki, C ] [ Minhyunbin / Komuprime / 2Hyun / JRen ]


_Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun x Kim Jonghyun x Choi Minki;_

 _rumit;_

 _awtaeyong, 2017_

* * *

Minhyun sibuk.

Dua kata tersebut cukup membuat Hyunbin cemberut. Semua perhatian Minhyun teralih pada kesibukannya dan membuat pemuda bermata kacang almond tersebut mengabaikan segala ajakan Hyunbin untuk pergi kencan. Oh, bahkan hanya sekedar ajakan untuk bertanding _games_ pun diabaikan. Hyunbin tahu kesibukan Minhyun memanglah sangat penting; tetapi apakah sebegitu sibuknya Minhyun membuat Hyunbin seringkali hanya tertidur sendiri di kasur mereka berdua ketika malam berkuasa diatas siang?

"Bin," Jonghyun menghampiri, menatap Hyunbin yang terlihat tak punya harapan hidup. Jonghyun merasa miris sendiri bagaimana kacaunya Hyunbin setelah kesibukkan Minhyun membawanya pergi seperti angin. "Maafin aku, maaf."

Hyunbin mendongak; menatap Jonghyun penuh pertanyaan. Banyak tanda tanya yang membanjiri jaringan-jaringan otaknya, berusaha menebak apa di balik kata maaf Jonghyun yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sekelebat kenangan Minhyun dan Jonghyun terbesit secara mendadak di otak Hyunbin, membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sesaat lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Maafin aku. A-aku salah satu di balik kesibukkan Minhyun." Jonghyun berbicara datar, tetapi Hyunbin tahu jelas ada nada ragu-ragu bercampur rasa bersalah baliknya. Membuat Hyunbin bungkam, dua sisi di dalam tubuhnya berseteru hebat. Sang malaikat bersikeras bahwa Jonghyun ikut andil dalam hal ini di sebabkan oleh pemuda tersebut yang seenaknya menunjuk Minhyun sebagai wakilnya. Tetapi justru sang iblis malah membakar emosi jiwa Hyunbin dengan mengatakan bahwa diam-diam Jonghyun masih ingin memisahkan Hyunbin dengan Minhyun hingga sekarang dan sengaja mengangkat Minhyun agar Hyunbin jauh dari jangkauan sang wakil ketua.

Jonghyun menghela nafas. Jelas tahu Hyunbin sepertinya sangat kesal karena ia memilih Minhyun sebagai wakilnya. Tapi ia sendiri pun mendapatkan amanah dari Jisung untuk mengangkat Minhyun sebagai wakilnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah perintah mutlak sang atasan.

"Tidak-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Hyunbin berujar kalem. Padahal hatinya sudah meledak-ledak dengan ganas. Maklumi saja, Hyunbin memang tipe-tipe pencemburu berat. Melihat Minhyun tertawa dengan Dongho saja rasanya dunia akan runtuh.

"Kamu serius kan, Bin?"

"Seriusan."

Padahal sebenarnya hatinya sedang membara menggelora. Panas api membakar habis sumbu cemburu Hyunbin.

Lebay, memang. Tetapi itu terasa wajar saja, karena Minhyun sendiri adalah seseorang yang senang berbaur dan membuat ia mejadi primadona di sini. Hyunbin sendiri yang memang dasarnya pemcemburuan, menjadi seribu kali lebih protektif dan sensitif karena kenyataan yang ia hadapi cukuplah mengerikan; Minhyun itu di incar banyak orang.

"Jangan marah, ya Bin. Itu semata mata karena—"

"Jonghyun! Ayo rapat sekarang!" Minhyun tiba-tiba memanggil Jonghyun dengan lantang, sembari berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Jonghyun pun beranjak, lalu berjalan bersama Minhyun sambil merangkul sang kekasih menuju ruang kelas tempat mereka rapat.

Meninggalkan Hyunbin dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang tak terjawab memenuhi otak, membuat otaknya mengepul dan kepalanya mendadak pening.

Sungguh, ia benci situasi seperti ini.

Ia hanyalah tunangan (oh, perjodohan. Alasan klasik.) Minhyun yang tak ada apa-apanya dengan Jonghyun yang begitu dicintai oleh sang pemuda Hwang. Dan ia takkan bisa meraih hati sang pemuda Hwang sekalipun ia nantinya akan hidup selamanya bersama sang tunangan.

(Oh, Hyunbin yang malang.)

(Seandainya ia tahu sebenarnya dalam hubungan rumit mereka, hanya Jonghyun-lah yang masih mencinta Minhyun.)

(Padahal Jonghyun sendiri sudah punya Minki.)

(Hubungan mereka terlalu rumit dan mereka berempat terlalu malas menyelesaikannya.)

 **.**

 **rumit;**

 _ **adj. –sulit; pelik; sukar; susah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Plotless; aku menyelesaikannya dalam satu jam.

Bingung? Saya sendiri yang nulis juga bingung. Tapi saya suka cinta segiempat Hyunbin-Minhyun-Jonghyun-Minki. Efek diri ini Minhyunbin sama JRen garis keras, tapi sering baca 2Hyun karena komuprime dan jren sangat susah dicari ;_;

Aku menerima kritik dan saran dengan sepenuh hati.

Ngga deng. Sepenuh hati tapi kalo ngebash charanya nggak jadi sepenuh hati 👀


End file.
